The Tales of a Past Life and a Lost Memory
by GoldenEclipse116
Summary: In this tale of our hero Solar Eclipse he is raised by his uncle and is the close friend of everyone's favorite pony twilight sparkle. But just why, is he there? Close after his nineteenth birthday he begins having dreams and flashbaccks of what appears to be his past. he puts them off as dreams. rated M for language, blood and gore and sexual content. you have been warned


The Tales of a past life and lost memory chapter 1 The beginning of the Eclipse

**A golden light shines through the screen as a white bipedal fox with long brown and blonde hair wearing black dress pants and a black polo tee shirt and reading glasses came down smiling.  
"Hey everyone it's Goldy here." He said smiling.  
" Anyhow, this is another story and with it is a basic amount of knowledge." He cleared his throat and looked serious as he fixed his glasses.  
"In this story you will see Solar Eclipse grow up as a pony raised by his uncle who… well you'll find out soon enough. Anyway. He isn't as old as you think he is. He decided it was best he restart his life and lock away all his memories of the previous one. Why? Well you'll slowly begin to understand. All I can say is this, the story revolves around him and the mane six, and more importantly Solars trials that he shall have to face for the future and retrieve his memories." He smiled.  
"And with that, I wish you farewell so you may get to the story." He said happily before the screen went black and lit up again.**

-Captain Stormwing and commander Stevens-

there were two stallions standing over a crib. One was an Alicorn with a navy blue coat and short black hair. Then ends of his wings were grey as a storm cloud. Alongside his hooves. He wore a normal white tee shirt and light blue jeans and blue eyes.

Next to him was a unicorn with a maroon coat, long shaggy brown hair with a long brown tail and purple eyes. He wore robes that indicated his assassin lineage and so on as they looked at the child in the crib.  
(think Ezios robes from assassins creed revelations.)  
The child was an Alicorn with a crimson coat and light brown hair with a blonde streak and black streak going through them. The inside of his wings as black as a starless night.

Storm looked down at Solar and sighed.  
"I still can't believe he did it… he actually did it." He said in sorrowful disbelief as Stevens looked at Solar.  
"Maybe. But I am his top personal guard and will protect him with my life." He stated as Storm chuckled.  
"Yeah." He sighed.  
"Man… We gotta raise him how my sister would want or she'll kill me and put you in the breeding chambers." He said shivering.

Stevens blinked.  
"Oh sweet mother of goodness." He said stricken with fear as he shivered as Storm groaned.  
"Well… at least the guards know we aren't gay." He said chucking as Stevens nodded doing the same.  
"Yeah." Storm yawned and Solar woke up and started reaching for them. Storm smiled and picked him up in his front hooves balancing on the back two.

Stevens smiled and felt his illusion reset itself again and sighed.  
"Why do we bother with these illusions again?" He asked as Storm sighed.  
"You know why. They'll trigger his memory too soon. He has to be nineteen where his brain capacity will have expanded enough that he can begin to take in old memories safely." He said as Solar laughed and started pushing Storms chin with his hoof making Stevens chuckle.

Storm smiled annoyed and took it off.  
"Solaaggghhh." He said as Solar put his hoof into Storms mouth making his eye twitch as he started to get annoyed.  
"pfffttt." Stevens held in a laugh as is eyes teared up a bit.

Storm sighed and took it out.  
"Solar no." He said as Solar blinked and reached up poking him in the eye.  
"OW!" He yelped as Solar laughed happily making Stevens laugh hard making Storm groan.  
"Alright, you hold 'im" He said carefully giving Solar to Stevens. Stevens smiled happily and cradled Solar making him giggle as he reached up and started to pull Stevens hair.

Stevens chuckled not even phased as he kept cradling him. Storm blinked.  
"How come when I hold 'im he's a lil' devil but when you hold him he just pulls your hair and laughs?" He asked as Stevens shrugged and chuckled.  
"Guess he just likes me better." He said smugly.

Solar giggled and snapped his tail accidentally spawning a bucket of water dumped itself onto Stevens which made Solar go into a laughing fit as Stevens chuckled.  
"You little kit." He said lovingly and started to tickle his belly. Storm chuckled as Solar laughed happily.  
"You know Ash, you'd make a good dad." He said chuckling.

He smiled.  
"Well I go to see my fiancé every two days anyhow." He purred happily as Storm chuckled.  
"You know she'll have to move here with you. Your personal life and duties will have to go hoof in hoof." He said smiling as Stevens nodded.  
"I know, I already told Diane." He said smiling.

Storm smiled.  
"So is it a boy or a girl?" He asked chuckling as Solar started to cry. Stevens smiled and started to slowly bounce Solar in his arms.  
"She's not pregnant yet." He said as Storm chuckled.  
"Oh." He said smiling.  
'Forgot, she hasn't told him yet." He thought chuckling.

Stevens smiled looking down at Solar.  
"You hungry little guy?" Solar nodded and let out a scratchy yip as Storm smiled and summoned a bottle with magic.  
"There ya go." He said happily as Stevens smiled.  
"Thanks." He said putting the bottle into his mouth as Solar smiled and started suckling on it. Storm smiled down at Solar as they set him back in his crib.  
"It's gonna be a long time." He said as Stevens nodded.

-8 nine and a half years later, Solar is now age ten-

The educators and Stormwing watched as nine year old, Twlight Sparkle was told how to hatch the dragon egg. A spell that was tens of years beyond her supposed capabilities, even if she were a genius. Twilight looked at the egg uneasily and gulped as she started to sweat.  
"Anytime Ms. Sparkle." They said as her parents watched clearly worried hoping she would be accepted. Twilight took a deep breath before she started casting the powerful spell.

They watched carefully taking notes on Twilight before they gulped feeling Storm burning holes into the sides of their heads with an intense glare. Soon the room was filled with a bright light before it vanished showing nothing happened.

They were about to score her but Storm glared at them and went over sharing a few quiet choice words with them that made them feel fear beyond belief before he walked down and over to Twilight smiling.  
"Hey there lil' filly. What do you say about having a partner?" He asked her smiling. She blinked and looked up at him and nodded.  
"Yes please." She said.

Storm smiled.  
"Alright, but I warn you he can be a little… well you'll find out." He said as he left the room. Twilight, the educators, and her parents all waited for Storm to return.

-in Solars room-

Solar smiled as he kept playing his guitar using the spell that allowed him to touch and feel everything in his room just through the sound wave smiling happily and content until Storm busted his door open.  
"Get your ass in gear." He said and started pulling Solar by his long tail.  
"Hey! Lemme go!" He exclaimed as Storm kept walking on back to the room.

He opened the door.  
"LEMME GO I WAS PRACTICING!" Solar shouted as Twilight blinked owlishly at the young colt who she believed to be a unicorn. Strom sighed and shut his mouth.  
"Solar, that little filly needs your help, please, just help?" He asked as he let Solar go as he blinked.  
"Well Christ why didn't you say that in the first place dumbass!" He hissed quietly and Storm bonked his head. Solar groaned.  
"Sorry." He grumbled before smiling.

"Alright I'll help." He said as he walked over to Twilight.

"Hello there um…" She smiled.  
"Twilight Sparkle." She said as Solar smiled.  
"Nice to meet ya Twilight I'm Solar Eclipse." He said as she smiled.  
"Hello Solar." She said smiling.

They sighed.  
"If you could please hurry we have places to be." A male educator said as Solar gave them a short glare.  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist we'll do it." He said crossly as they shrugged. Solar looked at Twilight.  
"Ready?" He asked as she nodded, he smiled.  
"Good." He said as his horn started to glow and Twilights followed shortly after.

They began glowing brighter concentrating hard as magic kept growing more and more and when they felt as though it would be impossible a loud blast appeared in the sky as a rainbow formed shocking them both beyond belief.

Everything within reach was blasted as the egg hatched and mayhem broke loose throughout the room.  
The young hatchling grew thirty stories high busting the roof open, Twilights parents were turned into plants, the teachers were paralyzed… and Storm hid under a table.

Not long after a light shone through the room and Celestia appeared behind Twilight. Solar saw her and gasped realizing what he was doing as he calmed down and stopped as Celestia returned everyone and everything to normal before she walked up behind Twilight.

All Twilight saw was the princess when she was turned around and returned to normal.  
"What happened?" She asked and blinked.  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" She said as she looked at the princess.

Storm smiled as he went over to Solar who seemed a bit depressed and smiled making him put his head up.  
"Hey, you did good Sol." He said smiling as Solar blinked and smiled happily.  
"Thanks Uncle Storm." He said smiling as Storm nodded and hugged him.  
"I'm serious kiddo that was a lot of magic in all those spells, it seems you and Twilight have a strong magic connection." He said happily as Solar blinked and lushed looking down.  
"Shut up." He grumbled as Storm chuckled.

"WHAT!" they heard Twilight shout as their ears pulsed again before being assaulted by a high pitch squeal before Solar was grabbed up being swung and hugged around the room by Twilight saying 'thank you' and 'yes' over and over again making him chuckle and very dizzy.  
'What have I gotten dragged into?" He asked himself as Storm smiled happily at them and went out of the room and saw Stevens who smiled.

"Nearly got hit with magic huh?" He asked as Storm growled a bit before chuckling.  
"Shut up Ash." He said as he smiled.  
"Whatever, I would've helped." He said as Storm smiled.  
"Then why's your tail between your legs!" He called back as Stevens blinked and looked seeing his fox tail and quickly redid the illusion and chuckled.

"Very clever." He said chuckling as his daughters came out.  
"Daddy where's Solar?" his maroon colored one asked as he smiled.  
"He's speaking with the princess Allison. Now you and Jacky go have fun." He said smiling as they giggled and ran off. He smiled and looked at the room and sighed.  
"And so it has begun." He stated before walking away to go play with his daughters.

**AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN D CUT!**

Golden yawned as he snapped his fingers and started drinking a cup of hot chocolate.  
"And that's a wrap folks. Sorry it's short but the next chapter is going to have a lot of Solar, Twilight, Spike and the twins all growing up" He said taking a sip.  
"Mmm, good cocoa." He purred before chuckling.

"Anyhow, thanks for your support for this story, I hope it takes off just like The Tales of Solar Eclipse did." He said with a pleasant smile.  
"I hope you all come back next time I update!" He called happily waving to the camera as it flew away.


End file.
